


Кровь, розы и власть

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Бостон: работы по кампании [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: All of this is not very graphic but still there so beware, Blood, F/M, Gen, Physical Abuse, Sexist Language, Victim Blaming
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: Энтони Гриффин — джазовый певец и актёр из Бостона, чья карьера пошла бы в тартарары, не прими он становление в клан Тореадоров. Зарекомендовав себя как талантливого и исполнительного Сородича, был назначен герольдом Принца, а позже стал одним из регентов.Не связанные между собой сюжетно драбблы про Энтони и связанных с ним персонажей. События как до становления, так и после.





	1. Первый удар

**Author's Note:**

> История о том, как Энтони ударил свою жену в первый раз.

Бедная, бедная Мэрилин Гриффин. Она слишком хорошо помнила тот день, когда Энтони — мужчина, которого она когда-то любила больше чем себя — впервые ударил её. 

Это был январь 1981 года. Стрелка часов приближалась к трём, а Энтони всё не возвращался с концерта. Мэрилин не могла уснуть. Она бродила по квартире, включала музыку, телевизор, даже пыталась готовить, но всё было бесполезно: её мозг всегда возвращался к одним и тем же мыслям: «А вдруг он в больнице? Что, если его подкараулили в каком-нибудь тёмном переулке, ограбили и зарезали? А что, если он нашёл другую и остался с ней?». От этих мыслей начинала невыносимо болеть голова.

Когда она услышала, как дверь открывается, то напряглась всем телом. Мэрилин вышла в коридор и встала напротив двери, скрестив руки на груди.

— Здравствуй, дорогая, —  Энтони прошёл в квартиру, светясь необыкновенно счастливой улыбкой . Энтони подошёл к ней и хотел поцеловать, она отвернулась. 

— Почему ты так поздно? — спросила она. — Ты говорил, что вернёшься раньше. 

Энтони, всё ещё улыбаясь, слегка опустил голову и, взяв Мэрилин за подбородок, повернул её лицо к себе.

— Вот так ты встречаешь своего любимого, а? — усмехнулся он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Разборки, разборки, разборки. 

Она убрала его руку с подбородка — она не хотела, чтобы её сейчас трогали. Энтони положил ей руку на плечо. 

— Я волновалась. 

— А у меня был концерт, — пожал он плечами. — Подумаешь, немного задержался…

Она чувствовала, как у неё закипает кровь от того, что три часа задержки без всяких предупреждений Энтони назвал «немного». 

— Немного?! — вскрикнула она, смахнув его руку с плеча. — Ты обещал прийти в полночь, а сейчас три часа ночи, я не знала, что с тобой, может, тебя ограбили, или ты в больнице, или с какой-то бабой… — Она почувствовала жгучую боль от удара ладонью по щеке. Энтони спокойным — даже скорее холодным — тоном сказал:

— Истеричка. И шагу ступить невозможно, вечно тебе надо всё знать, где я, с кем я. 

Она хотела возразить ему, спросить, почему он это сделал, извиниться… Но она не могла от страха даже пошевелиться, не то, что говорить. Она ненавидела себя за то, что плачет, за то, что не может дать ему отпор, за то, что начала приставать к нему с разборками. 

— Я буду спать на диване, — произнёс он всё так же холодно, не обращая никакого внимания на её слёзы. — Спокойной ночи. 

Но Мэрилин не могла уснуть — столько мыслей было в её голове. Что она сделала не так? Возможно, действительно слишком сильно на него надавила? Но уходить не собиралась, не хотела, несмотря на то, именно это ей и подсказывала интуиция. Куда она пойдёт? Обратно к матери? И тем самым докажет, что мать была права, когда сказала, что ей нужно бежать от Энтони? Ну уж нет. Мэрилин знает, что он на самом деле не такой агрессивный. Просто сорвался разок, со всеми бывает. И вообще, зря она, дура, беспокоилась за него. Он не маленький ведь. 

Следующим утром они извинились друг перед другом, Энтони сказал, что этого больше не повторится, и она поверила.

Но это повторилось ещё раз. Затем ещё раз. И ещё. Так продолжалось на протяжении ещё четырнадцати лет: пощечины, бьющаяся в гневе посуда, а затем извинения, поцелуи и «этого больше не произойдёт». 

Только Дженнифер, девушка из класса йоги, куда ходила Мэрилин, открыла ей глаза на то, что такого обращения не заслуживает никто, и что надо бы ей подать на развод и заявление в полицию. 

«Он преступник, а преступники должны быть наказаны», — говорили они. 

Мэрилин долго решалась на это. Ей было страшно. Она боялась реакции Энтони, она боялась, что она не справится с самостоятельной жизнью, боялась, что никто больше её не полюбит — как говорил ей Энтони. Когда она всё-таки решилась, и, казалось, что вот-вот справедливость восторжествует... Энтони отделался лишь небольшим штрафом. Он нашёл себе какую-то влиятельную бабёнку, которая помогла отмазать его от тюрьмы. 

Шли годы, и Мэрилин всё больше начинала ненавидеть его. Из-за него у неё испортилось здоровье, и теперь ей нужно было ходить по врачам. Из-за него у неё до сих пор были кошмары. Он испортил ей жизнь, и за это она не хотела посадить её в тюрьму или просто убить, нет. Она хотела разрушить его жизнь. Она хотела, чтобы он страдал.


	2. Новая жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что произошло сразу после развода Энтони и Мэрилин.

«Всё ведь было хорошо. Нет, ей надо было взять и все разрушить. Мою жизнь, мою карьеру, мою репутацию… Да пусть катится к чёрту тогда! Кто её ещё полюбит, такую истеричку, интересно. Подумаешь, ударил пару раз. Она ещё заплатит за это _ предательство» _. 

Таковы были мысли Энтони Гриффина, джазового исполнителя из Бостона, после того, как Мэрилин, его уже бывшая жена, подала на него заявление в полицию и растрезвонила о том, что происходило за закрытыми дверьми их дома, _ всем _ — от подруг до СМИ. 

«Сама виновата», — думал он про себя. «Нечего было вечно лезть ко мне с претензиями, когда я устал». 

Ведь легче всего ударить человека, чтобы заставить его делать то, что тебе надо, вместо того, чтобы сидеть и обсуждать ситуацию, как взрослые люди. Энтони не до этого, он человек занятой.

Теперь папарацци не давали ему покоя, просили дать комментарии, но он отказывался. В бостонских газетах история о «настоящем лице Энтони Гриффина» была на первых полосах. Почти все местные клубы отказывали ему в выступлениях, ведь никому не нужно такое пятно на репутации. Все, кроме клуба Guilt, в котором он встретил Терезу Симмонс — женщину, которая дала ему новую жизнь. 

«С сегодняшнего дня все твои проблемы уйдут», — сказала она перед тем, как истощить его, а затем напоить своей кровью. 

Как же приятно иметь кого-то, кто может заставить твои проблемы исчезнуть. Хотя бы на какое-то время перед тем, как их появится ещё больше. 

Теперь Энтони Гриффин один из самых уважаемых Сородичей в Бостоне. Ему доверяет сам Принц. А большинство смертных даже не подозревают, что их горячо любимый исполнитель — чудовище, способное заставить плясать их под свою дудку… или убить их, если зов Зверя, который он слышит каждую ночь, окажется сильнее. 


	3. Одержимость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Или до чего докатился Энтони из-за случайно опрокинутого бокала крови в Элизиуме.

— Что может быть идеальнее крови? — произнёс Энтони, сидя на корточках перед лужей крови и рисуя пальцами различные узоры. Всем, кто подходил и пытался его остановить или попытаться убрать лужу, Энтони говорил: «Это произведение искусства, отойдите, вы только всё испортите!» — и продолжал водить руками по крови, более того — он начал смазывать ею своё лицо. Это казалось таким правильным. Ну и что, что вокруг куча Сородичей, которые смотрят на него — он привык быть в центре внимания. Зато кровь была хороша: это был вкус надежд, вкус желаний и амбиций. Возможно, это была кровь молодой студентки, которая хочет стать знаменитой.

— Мистер Гриффин, — послышался мужской голос за спиной. — Мне велели напомнить вам, что ваше выступление состоится через десять минут. 

Энтони тяжело вздохнул. Ему ни на секунду не хотелось покидать то место, где он сидел, отходить от этой идеально растекшейся лужи крови. Тем не менее, у него есть обязанности, которые необходимо выполнять. Поэтому, собрав свою волю в кулак, Энтони встал и повернулся к человеку, который стоял за ним. Это был темнокожий, с виду довольно хрупкий мужчина в черном костюме. 

— Спасибо за предупреждение, мистер… 

— Пирс. Рассел Пирс. 

— Спасибо, мистер Пирс, — сказал Энтони и, прилагая большое усилие, чтобы не оборачиваться на лужу, направился к уборной, чтобы смыть с себя кровь. Как только Энтони отпустило, он понял, как, должно быть, смешно он выглядел, сидя на корточках, восхищаясь лужей крови. «Какой же позор», — думал он, смотря в зеркало. Руки тряслись от волнения. Что другие подумают о нём? Это провал. Тотальный провал.

— Спокойно, Энтони, спокойно, — прошептал он. — Сейчас ты выйдешь на сцену и всё пойдёт по маслу, как обычно. 

Когда он вышел на сцену, то лужи уже как ни бывало. Если бы он мог дышать, он бы сейчас облегченно вздохнул.

— Добрый вечер, гости клуба Down. Я очень извиняюсь за своё поведение сегодня, — сказал он в микрофон. — Я постараюсь контролировать себя лучше в следующий раз. Для меня большая честь быть здесь сегодня с вами. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведёте время сегодня. 

Когда начала играть музыка, напряжение в его теле начало спадать. Пение приносило ему спокойствие, поскольку это было то, что он умел. 

Да, остаток ночи определённо пройдёт отлично. 


End file.
